Beacon Hills Surprise
by Love-Cassi13
Summary: A beautiful girl shocks Beacon Hills high school by coming to see the most unlikely person. :)


No one at Beacon Hills high school could believe what they saw that Tuesday morning. They were all in shock. A beautiful girl with auburn (but more red) hair and bright blue grey eyes walked into the school with an aura of confidence that could easily compete with Lydia Martin's. She strutted down the hall in tight black skinny jeans and a dark red tank top that clung to her curves. A black leather jacket, black ankle boots, batman necklace, and a pair of red feather earrings adorned her outfit. The thing that stuck out the most was her bright cheery smile that showed off her dimples.

She moved through the hall way gracefully and with a determination. Everyone's eyes were on her a she suddenly stopped at a locker. She leaned against it and waited patiently for the occupant. She tapped her nails against the folder she was carrying as Jackson Whittemore walked towards her with a charming smile on his lips.

"Hi, I'm Jackson. Can I help you with anything?" He asked with the same smile intact. Across the hall Lydia was frowning at her boyfriend and waiting for the girl's response.

"No." Was all she said and reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone and starting texting someone, leaving Jackson stunned as he slowly walked away towards Lydia. Everyone was stunned no one had turned down Jackson Whittemore.

"Uh.. Hi." A blonde girl came up to Lana seeming shy. She had bad acne and wore baggy clothes.

"Hi!"The unknown girl said with a bright smile,"Am I in your way?" She asks the girl looking concerned and upset.

"Um... your.. uh.. leaning on my locker.." The girl stutters out. Lana moved off the locker and smiled at the girl.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just waiting on someone and his locker is in this area.." The unknown girl rambled.

"It's fine." The blonde girl says quickly as she gets her textbooks, looking awkward. She scurries off down the hall without another word.

The still unknown girl sighed and looked up. As she scanned the hallway she blushed as she noticed all the attention was on her. Her blush soon disappeared and was replaced with a breathtaking smile. Walking down the hall was grave yard boy. Isaac Lahey.

Isaac sighed as he walked down the hall. A curious expression covered his face as he saw everyone whispering and staring at something near his locker. He slowly walked towards his locker and smiled as he saw was leaning against it but soon frowned as he saw who was with her. Jackson. As he heard him ask her if she needed help with anything he clenched his fist. He had a small smile on his lips when he heard her turn him down with one word. He again started walking slowly walking towards his locker as she noticed him. He walked towards the unknown girl as she leaned off the locker.

"Hey." Isaac said hesitantly as if thinking the worse.

"Hey! Sorry to come without calling but you left this at my house last night." She said handing him a the blue folder that was in her hands.

"It's fine Lana. Are you out of school today?" He said looking sheepish.

"Yes otherwise I would have been in my dreadful uniform!" Lana said

"I think you look wonderful in your uniform."Isaac tells her with a smirk.

"Of course you do," Lana says," I have to go." She says with a small pout on her lips.

Isaac chuckles before asking with a sheepish smile, "I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course." Lana smiled brightly before leaning up and pecking his lips.

She smiled once again and waved good-bye to him before moving down the hall towards the exit. Isaac sighed as he opened his locker with a small smile on his lips.

"Woah! Who was that?" Isaac looked up to see Stiles with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Oh umm... That was Lana. My girlfriend." Isaac said with a proud smile.

Stiles looked at Isaac with a disbelieving face. Isaac knew she could do better than him, but he was happy that she stayed with him and wanted to only be with him.

"Really? And did I see a batman necklace on her neck?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes and yes. I gave the necklace to her on her birthday last year. She loves superhero stuff like that." Isaac said with as he got lost in the memory of that birthday.

"Huh. I never knew you had a girlfriend. Does she have any friends?" Stiles questioned.

Isaac rolled his eyes has he walked down the hall to his next class. He smiled as he thought of tonight.

In chemistry all eyes are on Isaac. He walks to the table he shares with a blonde girl named Erica. Erica turns slightly towards Isaac and looks like she wants to say something. Isaac looks at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes?" Isaac asks softly.

"Are you um... are you dating the girl in the uh in the hall?" She asks quietly. She looks scared like he might yell or laugh at her.

"Yes." Isaac sighs. He has a feeling like he will be answering that question all day.

Isaac was right, all through the day he had to answer if he was actually dating the beautiful girl from this morning. When the day finally ended he walked out of the building and was greeted by Lana talking to Erica . He silently walked over towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling her neck. Lana giggled at her boyfriend's.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were." Lana says lightly as she giggles once more.

"Um.. I'm going to go. It was nice talking to you Lana." Erica says with a small smile.

"Bye Erica. If you need anything just call. Okay?" Lana says to Erica as she walks off.

Erica nods her head as she walks off. Isaac continues nuzzling Lana's neck until she turns around, He gives her a chaste kiss before pulling away and pulling her to his side.

"So you're friends with Erica now?" Isaac asks her as they walk towards her car.

"Yup. She's super sweet and nice. It's a shame she is picked on because of her panic attacks."Lana says with a small frown.

"I know" Isaac says. He picks their entwined hands and kissed hers. She smiled fondly at him before getting into the car.

"You know I love you right?" Lana asks suddenly.

"I know. I love you, too." Isaac tells her with sincerity. When Isaac and Lana were both in the car, they drove off into the beautiful sunset.

**Sorry about the ending, but I always wanted to end a story like that. :D**

**I was thinking of either starting a new story with a Occ or doing a Isaac/Lydia story so tell me what you think! :) Oh and comments and criticism are wanted!Oh and here's the link for Lana's outfit. **

** auburn/set?id=88897051**

**Thanks for reading! :) :) :) **

**P.S Here's a cookie for reading - (::) **


End file.
